Aventura entre tiempos
by Happinnes
Summary: Hay una nueva amenaza para la dimensión mágica. ¿Pero que pasa cuando a unos chicos se les sale de control la situación?. Ellos viajaran en el tiempo y le pedirán ayuda a la Winx y Especialistas, pero la pregunta es: ¿Podrán ellos salvar, no a una, sino dos dimensiones de las garras de la oscuridad? y ¿Que secretos envuelven estos visitantes? Winx Club y la 2 Generación.
1. Capitulo 1 - Problemas en el futuro

**Hola Queridos lectores y fans de Fanfiction. Esta nueva historia salio producto de un sueño que tuve hace una semana, asique se me ocurrió porque no escribirlo, y asi fue como en un colectivo empece a escribir el primer capitulo de la historia y de a poquito antes de ir a dormir escribía en un cuadernito la historia. **

**Summary: Hay una nueva amenaza para la dimensión mágica. ¿Pero que pasa cuando a unos chicos se les sale de control la situación?. Ellos viajaran en el tiempo y le pedirán ayuda a la Winx y Especialistas, pero la pregunta es: ¿Podrán ellos salvar no a uno sino dos dimensiones de las garras de la oscuridad? y ¿Que secretos envuelven a estos visitantes? Winx Club y la 2° Generación. **

**Disclaimer: No soy dueño del Winx Club y sus personajes, sino que pertenecen a Rainbow y Nickelodeon. Solo soy dueña de la trama de esta historia y los nuevos personajes.**

**Aventura entre tiempos: Capitulo 1: Problemas en el Futuro - Presente**

**- SIN POV -**

En el medio de un bosque, se encontraba un grupo de chicos corriendo para salvar su vida, muchos de ellos se encontraban llorando, a algunas jóvenes poseían amuletos que brillaban de los cuales su vida dependía, y algunos jóvenes cargaban niños, de unos 5 años, en sus espaldas. Niños que se encontraban muy asustados por lo que vieron, y lo que veían a su alrededor. Todo estaba desbastado y sin vida, las ciudades se encontraban zumbidas en una oscuridad total, sin un rayo de sol, sin un rayo de esperanza.

Sigan corriendo, ya estamos cerca- grito una joven morena de unos 16 años

Perdón, pero no todos tenemos tu estado físico-dijo una rubia, que parecía ser la mayor del grupo, con unos 18 o 19 años

Vamos Amber, seguí corriendo, no es el momento que empieces una pelea- dijo otra rubia, pero esta poseía mechas rojas y ojos celestes

No quiero interrumpir su conversación, pero ¿Amber y Ana no pueden seguir corriendo en vez de quedarse paradas ahí?-grito un muchacho de pelo azulado

Hey, estamos corriendo solo que somos un poco mas lentas que ustedes-dijeron ambas rubias al unisonó

Luego de seguir corriendo por unos 5 minutos más llegaron a un terreno lleno de arboles, ahora caídos y muertos. Varios chicos tocaron el suelo hasta encontrar una puerta secreta y la abrieron

Entren rápido- grito un joven rubio de ojos celeste, que cargaba a caballito a su pequeña pelirroja hermana- hay no, esto es muy malo- añadió mientras miraba a lo lejos y señalo para que los demás vean. Lo que se veía no era para nada bueno, cuidad Magix, estaba siendo destruida en frente de los ojos de todos. Los edificios se derrumbaban, había incendios, terremotos y tornados, y el humo cubría toda la ciudad, o más bien lo poco que quedaba de ella. Después de lo que vieron todos los adolescentes y niños del grupo, entraron a ese lugar, uno de ellos prendió una luz, que usaba el tipo de electricidad de la Tierra del siglo XXI, algo que era muy primitivo para ellos, y no entendían porque sus padres usaron eso en vez de la tecno-magia. El lugar era un refugio, que ellos conocían ya muy bien, pues llevaban viviendo ahí mas de un mes, era un refugio subterráneo de madera, y se notaban 3 claras divisiones, un cuarto que correspondía al baño, un espacio abierto que era la cocina, que también contaba con tecnología primitiva, y un gran espacio cubierto por colchones inflables. Cada uno se sentó en un colchón, solo o en grupitos, y empezaban a hablar y apoyar unos a otros, pero algunos se excluían en un rincón para llorar o estar solo. Esta situación de soledad y tristeza duro un largo rato.

**- Anabella POV -**

Llevaba mas de media hora intentando consolar el llanto de mi pequeña hermana, yo sabia que esta traumada, yo también lo estoy pero no lo demuestro por ella.- Tranquila, Sophie, todo va a estar bien, papi y mami van a volver y van a jugar con vos como siempre mi pequeña princesita- esas eran palabras mías, unas de las tantas frases que le repetía para tranquilizarla. Realmente si no estuviera ella estaría también llorando, pero tengo que ser fuerte, por ella, mi hermano, mis papas y el resto de grupo, puesto que no seré la mas grande pero igual soy la líder del grupo. Se que de alguna forma u otra vamos a salir de esto. fue nuestra culpa, que nuestros padres ahora estén, supongamos que en cautiverio bajo su poder,por haberles desobedecidos y haber ido a su castillo a atacarla, pero ahora nada mas que pelear no los va a devolver. Despues de mecerla un rato mas en mis brazos, me di cuenta que se quedo dormida, asi que la acosté en la cama, y fui con el resto. Al unirme al grupo, me di fije que Rose y Melody, estaban intentando dormir a las mellizas, con una canción de cuna, y no tardo mucho tiempo hasta que surgió efecto.

¿Y ahora que?-pregunto un chico moreno, el hechicero del grupo

No lo se Ophir, pero si se una cosa, que vamos a salir de esta- respondió Cleo, la princesa de Tir Nan Og

Me siento culpable, si no hubiera sido que la invite a pasar la ultima semana de vacaciones, no la hubiera envuelto en esto. Aunque tarde o temprano iba a terminar enredada, ya que Carmelia, o mejor conocida como Midnight Princess, ya tomo el control de la Tierra.

¿Entonces que hacemos ahora?- pregunto Johan, un chico de pelos castaños y ojos marrones

Hay que liberar a nuestros papas y derrotar a la hechicera y sus escuderos, y lo ultimo seria derrotar a las Trix- respondió su novia, Melody, que venia junto con Rose con una bandeja de te.

Si bueno , pero te olvidas de un pequeño detalle, solo podemos derrotarla si viajamos a su tiempo, lo que implica viajar a su tiempo, y para eso necesitamos el collar del tiempo que nos robo, y básicamente no podemos ir devuelta a su guarida si es que no queremos terminar como hace un rato y la maquina que hicieron mis papas, ella la destrozo- dijo Tanya, la cerebrito del grupo. Pero había algo que ella ni nadie sabia, y es que si teníamos el collar del tiempo

Estas en un error, si lo tenemos- le dije mientras hacia aparecer en mi mano el famoso collar -lo que tiene ella es una ilusión que hizo mi mama, para tenerlo como backup, si es que algo llegaba a pasar.

Todos me miraron, con expresiones de sorpresa, y felicidad. Esta era una gota de esperanza, un rayo de luz , en medio de la oscuridad

¿Entonces solo nos queda ir a su tiempo y encerrarla?-hablo Mayra, una de las princesas de Andros

No es así de fácil, si fuera así créeme que ya estaríamos allá, pero necesitamos de unos objetos mágicos- dije recordando lo que mi tía me había contado cuando era chiquita, cuando me contaba la creación del universo y los primeros enemigos

Lo que necesitamos es el cofre de cristal, de la primera princesa del sol, se lo suele llamar cofre de luz, o cristal de esperanza- dijo Támara mientras revisaba la web mágica.

Creo que una vez en historia avanzada, la señorita Faragonda nos hablo de esto - señalo Rose

Genial, ahora hay que buscar algo que perteneció a una antecesora mía- dijo Amber

¿Mía? 1 ¿no sera nuestra?, 2 no estaríamos en esto si es que no hubieras discutido con las Trix, diciendo que no se comparaban con ningún villano de los primero tiempos, como la Reina de la Oscuridad y demás , y 3 ¿ como es que sabias de esas brujas y hechiceros, nunca prestabas atención en clase?- le grito su hermana, Sol- 4 como es...

Ey, tranquila Solci, no pelees con tu hermana- interfiero nuestra linda mediadora Rose, aveces amo su tranquilidad- ya se que estas enojada y sobre pasada de emociones, pero pelearte con tu hermana no va a solucionar nada, al contrario lo va a empeorar, y esto va para todos, desde ahora hay que dejar de pelear entre nosotros, hay que dejar nuestras diferencias a un lado, y estar unidos para poder salvar al universo y a nosotros.

Rose tiene mucha razón, ya perdimos mucho , y este no es el tiempo de estar divididos, pero lo que si quiero saber, es ¿Amber como es que sabias esos nombres, yo también pensé que no prestaste atención?

Si mmm bueno, en realidad si presto atención aunque no parezca, ademas mama me contó que eso era algo que entraba en el examen final - respondió con una sonrisa juguetona, tocandose el pelo como si hubiera hecho algo malo

¿Podemos volver al tema importante? - señalo Tanya

Si, habías mencionado el cofre de luz, pero tengo una duda, ¿donde lo encontramos y como es? - hable

Si miren- respondió ella mientras nos mostraba un holograma del cofre

Ay dios-susurro Rose- es el cofre que ella rompió

Nos miramos entre nosotros, Rose tenia razón, ahora si estamos en problemas. Algunos se levantaron y volvieron a hacer lo mismo que cuando entramos, yo también lo hice, necesitaba pensar que teníamos que hacer, tenia que buscar alguna solución, pero primero debía ordenar mis pensamientos. Luego de pensar un largo rato agarre un libro de magia de mima. Ellas siempre decía que era mejor buscar soluciones es ahí , ya que en la red no todo esta completo o es verdad y no hay nada mejor que hacerlo a la vieja escuela. Apenas abrí el libro, un sobre callo al suelo, tenia mi nombre escrito y era de mama.

"_Querida hija:_

_ Si estas leyendo esta carta quiere decir que algo me paso a mi y a las Winx, y estas buscando soluciones a la vieja escuela, como vos le decís. Mi niña, solo te quiero decir que estoy muy orgullosa de vos, y de que se que vas a encontrar la forma de salvarnos_

_ En estos momentos debes estar con el resto de los chicos en el refugio, y solo quiero pedirte unas cosas, manténganse siempre unidos y juntos, sin importar lo que pase y sean fuertes y perseverantes, esa es la clave para la victoria, no dejen que la angustia y la desesperación interfieran con su juicio, y sobre todo mantengan el amor que hay entre ustedes y nunca se olviden de los que aman y los aman, el amor es la magia mas poderosa de toda, y puede superar cualquier obstáculo, usen su ingenio y verán que pueden salir de cualquier problema, y siempre mantengan viva la esperanza._

_ Con respecto al refugio, quiero que sepan una sola cosa, este fue construido por todos nosotros, a mano, en un lugar donde casi no hay magia, y los materiales son viejos y no presentan magia, por eso por favor les pide no usen magia dentro de este , porque el refugio funciona para que no los localicen por medio me magia, pero en el momento que usen algo mágico van a ser muy fáciles de detectar y van a tener que huir._

_ Si saben que no pueden luchar solos esta guerra por algo, por favor no lo duden y viajen en el tiempo y búsquennos en el pasado, yo se que de alguna forma los vamos a ayudar y todo va a salir bien. Ténganse confianza ante todo._

_ Te amo mi Bella Princesa. Bloom. "_

¡Estamos en problemas!- grite apenas termine de leer la carta, despertando a las mas pequeñas - ¡No usen magia!

¿Que pasa?¿porque tanto escándalo?- me pregunto mi hermano

Encontré una carta que dejo mama, escuchen- y sin mas que decir agarra la carta y la leí para todos

Ok, esto no es bueno, ya deben saber donde estamos, les estuvimos dando todo lo que querían, que es nosotros y el collar, hay que salir de acá pronto- hablo Tanya perdiendo su tranquilidad característica. Le iba a responder, pero toda la atención se volvió a una pequeñas que empezaron a llorar

Están cerca, los siento- dijo Rose cautelosamente - la energía que se siente es muy negativa

Entonces no hay dudas, hay que salir de acá- dijo Sam

¿Pero como?- pregunte entrando en desesperación, no estábamos en condiciones para pelear, con suerte vamos a poder transformarnos, y usar las espadas no es una opción, solo Keyla, Melody, Sol y Rose son buenas, pero a Rose no le gusta usarla por lo que ella no es una muy buena opción

Sigamos la idea de Bloom, hay que hacer el viaje en el tiempo- hablo Johan

¿Pero a que año?- volví a preguntar. Hay veces que mi poder de indesicion me asombra, no se ni a quien salí.

No importa, los artefactos mágicos antiguos, están hecho a base de naturaleza, y la naturaleza es sabia, ella va saber que hacer - dijo Drew, el hermano de Rose y mi dulce novio, mientras me agarraba de la mano.

Entonces, ¿ que rayos estamos esperando para salir de acá?- dijo impacientemente Mel

Y sin nada mas que decir, mire a todos que me asintieron con la cabeza, hice aparecer el collar, me lo puse y lo abrí. Al instante apareció un portal en frente nuestro, todos empezaron a entrar, yo fui la ultima, y cerrando los ojos salte, cuando sentí que la puerta se venia a bajo, y al abrir los ojos vi la cara de odio de Midnight mientras me mostraba el collar, y como se cerraba el portal, sin que ella pudiera hacer algo. Apenas el portal se cerro, instintivamente me toque el cuello, y pude sentir el collar, soltando un suspiro de relajación. Luego de unos segundo, sentí como caía al suelo entre un montón de hojas, ya había llegado a algún lugar.

**- Midnight Princess POV -**

¡IDIOTAS! les dije que teníamos que buscar una entrada subterránea y no por los arboles, pero no ustedes y su incompetente cerebro pensaban que iban a ser tan idiotas como ustedes para tener un refugio a plena vista, y ahora por no buscar donde les dije, ellos se escaparon, pero su hubieran seguido mis ordenes, eso no hubiera pasado, pero no me tenia que conseguir unos escuderos inútiles, que ni reglas saben seguir para hacer una simple búsqueda, pero esta bien, les voy a dar una oportunidad mas para que traigan el collar, pero ahora hay que ubicar en que tiempo están, y ustedes saben cuanto poder conlleva eso. Así que mas les vale que por su vida, la próxima vez traigan el collar o sigan las indicaciones que les doy, inútiles. Tengan todo listo, que apenas sepan donde están, vamos a viajar por el tiempo con ellos, y nos vamos a adueñar de otro tiempo del universo - eso era lo que les grite a mis escuderos en el camino devuelta al castillo y eso es porque todavía no vi a las Trix, esas si son brujas de cuarta, como es que pudieron caer en la ilusión de un hada y no se dieron cuenta que el collar que les dieron, es una copia. Juro que esos niños me las van a pagar, hoy hicieron muchos trucos, pero eso no les va a servir de nada, porque los voy a matar con mis propias manos, luego de que vean como mato a sus padres en frente de ellos y en la misma celda.

**Fin del capitulo 1**

**Gracias a todos los que leyeron este primer capitulo de mi nueva historia. Este capitulo se que fue basicamente el pov de Anabella, pero en los proximos capitulos apareceran demas personajes y habra mas variedad de povs. Si quieren que les haga una lista con descripcion de los personajes que aparecieron en el primer capitulo, pidanmelo, y lo subiere despues del segundo o tercer capitulo cuando se haga la presentacion de las Winx y el grupo de adolescentes.**

**Porfis dejen sus comentarios , que me gustaria ir sabiendo en la medida que avanza la historia si les gusta, estoy abierta a critcas y ideas, y todo sera tomado en cuenta.**

**No se olviden de los Favourite y Follows. :) Happinnes**


	2. Capitulo 2- Encuentro en el Presente Pt1

**Holaaa devuelta, bueno me agarro la inspiración y seguí escribiendo, asique acá tengo el 2 capitulo de la historia. Lo que si aclaro es que se me hizo largo el capitulo a lo que lo pensé por primera vez asique lo divide en dos, asique por ahora va la primera tarde, aunque probablemente hoy suba la otra parte. Sin nada mas que decir aquí viene otro capitulo de la historia. Comentarios son bienvenidos.**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña del Winx Club, ni de sus personajes. Este pertenece a estudios Rainbow y Nickelodeon. Solo soy dueña de la trama de la historia y nuevos personajes.**

**Aventura entre tiempos: Capitulo 2: Encuentro en el Presente - Pasado**

**- SIN POV -**

Un año ha pasado desde la derrota de los magos del circulo negro. Todos hacían su vida, los chicos atendían en las clases de Fontana Roja por las mañana mientras que dos veces en la semana y los fines de semana iban al Frutti Music para ayudar a Klaus con los clientes gratuitamente. Las chicas, bueno ellas volvieron a Alfea a trabajar como maestras, sus clases se dictaban de mañana de lunes a viernes, mientras que a la tarde iban al Love & Pet, y los fines de semana dormían allí. Las pixies, bueno ellas volvieron con las chicas y ahora que la magia volvió a la Tierra, ellas van a todos lados con las chicas, solo que una vez por semana vuelven a la Aldea para no enfermarse. Roxy, bueno con respecto a ella, empezó a cursar el 1 año de Alfea y tubo uno de los mejores promedios en todas las materias, y no hace falta decir que con la ayuda de Amore, Chatta y su pixie Glimm, encontro el amor en un chico de Fontana Roja, su nombre Taylor, es un estudiante de 3 año muy guapo según Stella, es alto, de pelo corto color violeta, con una piel color arena y ojos miel, es del mismo planeta que Musa, Melody. La dimensión mágica, este año que paso estuvo muy tranquila, sin grandes villanos, solo el escape de las Trix de la prisión, pero en un dos por tres, con la ayuda de Roxy, volvieron a la prisión, pero bueno ese no es punto. Hoy fue un dia especial para todos, un día que empezó con el llanto de un hada muy fuerte, que se negaba al amor, pero a la que mas fuerte le pego, un día que al igual que otros hace un año atrás, un hada muy calmada y de sueño ligero se despertaba y la consolaba, una de sus dos mejores amigas, Flora, pero un día que estuvo lleno de sorpresas y después de tanto llanto, una gota de esperanza se asomo en la cara del hada con una sonrisa de alegría, de que quizás tenia la oportunidad de poder tener una vida junto a el, y es por eso que hoy nuestras chicas y chicos favoritos están en una nueva misión, en un lugar que no podían creer que existiera, un lugar entre medio de la vida y la muerte, un lugar donde las almas de las personas están sueltas, esperando a que les den la vida eterna o los devuelvan al mundo de los vivos, un lugar del que muy pocas personas saben, un lugar difícil acceso, en fin un lugar perfecto para una misión para ellos, que pueden enfrentar cualquier cosa.

Estoy cansada, ¿ cuanto falta para llegar ? - pregunto la princesa de Solaria

Stella, es la décima vez que preguntas lo mismo y en menos de 5 minutos, ¿ no podes callarte y seguir caminando? - respondió Musa enojada por la estridente voz de Stella preguntando cada dos segundo cuanto falta.

¿Pero todavía no entiendo porque tenia que ser hoy y tan tarde?, llevamos caminando una hora y todavía no encontramos nada, ademas hace frió - exclamo

Bueno eso te pasa, por traer tacos y venir desabrigada, Faragonda nos advirtió que podía ser un lugar frió como caluroso, ademas que pensabas que porque es un lugar de la Dimensión Omega a la que nadie entra porque esta prohibido para los vivos, iba a hacer calor, ¡Por favor Stella, sigue siendo la Dimensión Omega - le grito nuevamente Musa

Las dos se callan ahora - intervino Flora - esta misión es bastante complicada para que ustedes llamen la atención de cualquier especie de guardia que pueda llegar a ver acá, piensen en Layla por favor. Las dos asintieron con la cabeza y se callaron

A veces me da miedo la dimensión omega, esconde mas secretos de lo que parece, osea todos sabemos que un dimensión para los presos, pero nunca creí que también era una dimensión anterior a la dimensión de los muertos y que hay una parte desconocida donde están las almas. La dimensión omega es mucho mas grande y peligrosa de lo que parece, y es- dijo Bloom, para romper el silencio que se produjo, que no era incomodo, lo incomodo era el alrededor, que estaba lleno de cuerpos transparentes, osea almas, congelados, y eran de personas mayores, y había uno tras otro

Lose - respondió Sky - y tenes razón es muy grande, y si vamos todos juntos nos va a costar mas encontrarlo, por lo que propongo que nos separemos en grupos y el que lo encuentre primero, avisa al resto. Pero antes de que pudieran dividirse un dragón blanco apareció y los empezó a atacar, todos corrieron para diferentes lugares, 4 chicas cayeron por un tunes, 3 personas quedaron encerradas en una cueva, y el otro grupo de 6 corrió hacia adelante y en un camino que se dividió tres tomaron el camino de la izquierda y los otros el de la derecha con la serpiente persiguiéndolos. Los grupo quedaron asi: Bloom, Stella, Layla y Flora -Musa, Riven y Timmy - Brandon, Tecna y Taylor y Sky, Helio y Roxy

**- Bloom POV -**

La serpiente rompió el piso y nos tiro por un precipicio, sentí que caía durante un minuto hasta que tocamos el suelo, cosa que no dolió, así que mire y habíamos caído en un elástico de Morphix, cosa que debo agradecer a Layla sino hubiéramos muerto. Me levante y mire con quien estaba atrapada aca abajo, y eramos Stella, Flora Layla y yo. Stella ilumino el lugar oscuro con una esfera

Miren- dijo Flora señalando una inscripción que decía_ "Lugar de descanso de Hadas y Hechiceros, que dieron su vida en sacrificio por el bien de la humanidad entre la lucha de la luz y la oscuridad, esperando a que alguien los lleve de regreso a la vida o se queden acá para siempre" - _creo que es corredor que estamos buscando.

Y en efecto era, porque Nabu dio su vida a cambio de salvar a las hadas terrestres, quedando en un estadio de coma, entre la vida y la muerta. A veces me pregunto que sentido tiene la vida no. porque poner a ellos que son héroes o heroínas de todos los tiempos en un lugar inaccesible, osea lo mas lógico seria que estén en la entrada para que cada aquel que por alguna casualidad entre sepan quienes dieron su vida o casi su vida para que reine la armonía y el amor donde vive, pero bueno si no fuera asi, no tendríamos misión a la que ir

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh - grito la rubia - miren mi pelo, es un desastre

¡Stella! - la regañe - estamos en una misión muy importante ¿ lo recuerdas?

ni como olvidarlo me respondió, pero tiene razón ni como olvidar lo que nos dijo Faragonda y nuestras caras de felicidad

_**Flashback**_

_Las chicas estábamos en los jardines de Alfea , muchas en sus cosas, pero Flora y yo teníamos un ojo sobre Layla que estaba junto a la flor que enterramos acá , la misma flor que le dio Ogron. una tarde triste para todos, entre lagrimas mas de alguna hada por lo que paso. el tiempo pasaba , estuvieron toda la mañana ahi, ya eran las 4 de la tarde cuando algo asombroso paso_

_¡CHICAS! ¡CHICAS! - gritaba la joven hada de los animales entrecortadamente, venia corriendo y desde quien sabe donde. Apenas llego se apoyo contra un árbol para recuperar la __respiración_

_¿que pasa Roxy? ¿ porque corres? ¿ que paso? - pregunte_

_La seño...La señorita Faragonda me mando a llamarlas, nos quiere a todas en su oficina a todas, y las estuve buscando por todos lados - dijo Roxy todavía agitada_

_Todas nos miramos y fuimos, incluida Layla aunque se iba limpiando las lagrimas, ella y Flora iban al fondo. Al llegar tocamos la puerta, y entramos_

_Chicas me alegro que hayan llegado- nos dijo con una sonrisa_

_¿ Quien es el nuevo enemigo?- pregunte __automáticamente_

_No hay ninguno aun- nos __respondió_

_Todas nos miramos, ¿si no hay ningún enemigo porque nos mando a llamar?_

_Acabo de encontrar algo que las va a alegrar a todas, pero en especial a cierta hada de ustedes, miren este libro, encontré una manera de sacar del coma a Nabu_

_Todas nos miramos sorprendidas e incrédulas, después de que nos explicara todo, y el porque tenia que ser hoy, porque es cuando el alma lucha por volver a salir, cuando pasa un año, salimos en rumbo a la misión junto con los especialistas _

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Bueno entonces sigamos caminando, en algún momento lo vamos a encontrar- dijo Flora sacándome de mis pensamientos, y sin mas que decir seguimos caminando por ese corredor

**- Riven POV - **

Genial, estamos encerrados en una cueva, y no sabemos donde están los demás, o si están bien o que - bufe

Bueno no del todo - dijo Timmy, y lo mire para que explicara que quiere decir - Tecna tiene encendido su localizador, y se que se esta moviendo, pero esta muy lejos

Ya me canse, quiero salir, llevamos 10 minutos acá encerrados, voy a mover esa roca con una ondas sonicas - grito Musa

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO! - gritamos Timmy y yo al unisono. Musa nos miro, y nos pregunto porque

Si haces eso podes tirar abajo toda la cueva y vamos a morir aplastados - dijo Timmy

Genial, entonces estamos atrapados acá hasta que alguien nos saque - dijo frustrada

¿Porque no nos tocas algo de música? total no hay nada que hacer, y así no nos aburrimos - le dije y ella saco su flauta y se puso a tocar mientras tanto Timmy intentaba contactar a Tecna

**CONTINUARA...**

**Y aqui termina la primera parte de este capitulo 2**

ESPERO COMENTARIOS DE TODO TIPO E IDEAS. HAGANME SABER SU OPINION.

LOVE HAPPINNES


	3. Capitulo 3- Encuentro en el presente pt2

**¿Como andan? Bueno aca les dejo este nuevo capitulo que termine de escribir 1.40 am hora Argentina. Solo quiero decirles que disfruten este capitulo y porfavor no sean tan malitos y dejenmen un comentario aunque no estes registrado, porfavor no sean malitos, unas palabras aunque sean tomatazos no les van a hacer mal :(**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña del Winx Club ni de sus personajes. Pertenece a estudios Rainbow y Nickelodeon. Solo me pertenece la trama de esta historia y los nuevos personajes.**

**Aventura entre tiempos: Capitulo 2 : Encuentro en el Presente - Pasado Pt.2**

**- Tecna POV -**

Estábamos haciendo el camino de regreso para el lugar donde nos habíamos separado del grupo, no sabemos nada de nadie, si están bien o también se dividieron. Íbamos tranquilos con Taylor y Brandon, cuando mi localizador empezó a hacer un ruido. Que tonta soy, como no se me ocurrió buscar antes a Timmy. Así que me pare y me puse a ver quien es

¿Quien es? - pregunto Brandon

¿Quien mas puede ser? - le pregunte. Creo que es demasiado obvio

Timmy - susurro lo bastante fuerte para que pueda escuchar

¿ Que te dijo? - pregunto Taylor, el novio de Roxy, que por fin había dejado de pensar y preocuparse por ella

Que están encerrados en una cueva con Riven y Musa, y que no encuentran forma de salir sin que puedan tirar todo abajo, pero me acaba de mandar la ubicación, cosa que esta bastante lejos - respondí, y básicamente estamos en la otra punta que ellos

Aunque sigo preocupado por Roxy, vamos a buscarlos - dijo Taylor

Hombre, por favor, deja de preocuparte, esta con Sky y Helio, ella va a estar bien - dijo Brandon para ver si lo podía tranquilizar - o eso espero - susurro por lo bajo

Si pero te olvidas que hay un dragón tras ellos - dijo Taylor seriamente

Y te olvidas que Layla, Flora, Bloom y Stella cayeron por un precipicio - dije seriamente. Todos nos miramos y reaccionamos que ellas cayeron por un precipicio, y todavía no sabemos nada de ellas, ¿me pregunto si están bien? lo que si se, es que después de reagruparnos las tenemos que buscar.

**- Sky POV -**

¡SIGAN CORRIENDO!- les gritaba a Roxy y Helio. Estábamos corriendo por el medio de un túnel. Un gran dragón blanco nos perseguía. Y ya se ustedes se preguntaran porque no hacemos el enlace mental con el dragón, y la respuesta es que en la Dimensión Omega las cosas no funciona como en Magix, y la única forma de sobrevivir es escapar. Luego de correr con Helio se nos ocurrió ver si la podíamos agarrar o algo mientras Roxy seguía corriendo , y eso hicimos pero no funciono, así que volvimos a correr, hasta que nos encontramos con Roxy corriendo hacia nosotros

¡ESTAMOS EN PROBLEMAS! - grito Roxy - ¡ A UNOS 3 METROS HAY UNA PARED SIN SALIDA, LA INTENTE ROMPER PERO ES MUY DURA!

Escondamonos detrás de esas piedras - dijo Helio. Asentimos y nos escondimos. Ahora si la situación se nos iba de las manos, y no sabemos nada de nadie, y lo peor es que Bloom cayo en un precipicio - Necesitamos un plan - dijo una vez que el Dragón paso de largo, aunque en algún momento cercano iba a volver

Si lo encerramos ahora , contra la pared capaz tengamos una oportunidad de derribarlo - dije

No lose, - dijo Roxy - es un animal y ustedes saben como los protejo - luego de que termino se golpeo con la mano la cabeza y añadió - pero que tonta soy, soy el hada de los animales, y si puedo controlar los animales de mágicos como los de la Tierra, que son muy distintos unos con otros , capaz que pueda hacer un enlace mental con este Dragón

Vale la pena intentarlo - dijo Helio mirándome, buscando mi aprobación, y eran dos contra uno así que asentí

Vamos a intentarlo, pero sale mal y usamos mi plan - ellos asintieron. Roxy se transformo en hada y fuimos a buscar a el dragón, cosa que no nos tardo mas de dos segundo ya que el nos encontró a nosotros.

**- Roxy POV-**

Estaba transformada y lista para buscar a el Dragón , cosa que nos costo unos segundo porque el nos encontró a nosotros. Mire a los chicos que asintieron y me pare en frente de el. Puse mis manos al frente y envié mi energía mágica al Dragón para que me deje hacer el canal para hablar, cerré los ojos y deje que su aura mágica también invadiera mi cuerpo, y telepaticamente le hable contándole lo que veníamos a hacer, y ella me dijo que estaba asustada de que seamos gente que se escapo del lado de la prisión, al ver las armas de los chicos, y que recién tiene 5 años, cosa que me sorprendió porque es realmente grande, también me dijo que por habernos atacado nos iba a ayudar a buscar al resto del grupo.

Chicos, ella me dijo que nos va a ayudar, y que lamenta haber tirado a las chicas y atacarnos, pero que estaba asustada, y pensó que nos habíamos escapado de la prisión puesto que pocas personas conoces este lugar, dijo que siente la energía mágica de las chicas y que todavía están vivas, y me dijo también que nos va a llevar con el resto del grupo, y que nos subamos en su lomo - les dije a los chicos, ellos asintieron y nos subimos, y entro a volar, cosa que me dio miedo porque iba muy muy rápido

**- Bloom POV-**

¿Chicas lo encontraron? - pregunte en coz alta, habíamos llegado a un corredor y nos habíamos dividido para hacerlo mas rápido, pues el tiempo jugaba en nuestra contra y solo nos quedaba una hora para que el día termine

No- escuche la voz de Flora

Nada por aquí, y nada por allá - en este caso fue la rubia loca

¿Layla, lo encontraste?- volví a hablar, luego de un minuto de no escuchar su respuesta -¿Layla?- cuando volví a llamarla las chicas volvieron y nos juntamos y la volvimos a llamar y al no recibir respuesta fuimos por el corredor que ella tomo, y a los pocos metros la vimos parada mirando una de las paredes, con lagrimas en los ojos, corrimos hacia ella, y vimos que encontró el alma de Nabu, y nos quedamos sorprendidas con lo que vimos, porque estaba lleno de oscuridad, pero rayos de luz también salían, como si estuviera luchando por que la luz le gane a la oscuridad

Esto es lo que dijo Faragonda, que pasaba en la fecha exacta, su alma lucha por vivir - dijo Flora, y tenia razón el libro eso es lo que pasaba

Entonces hay que darle una ayudita - dijo Stella mientras sonreía. Todas asentimos y nos transformamos. Stella saco su cetro, cosa que me llamo la atención ya que hace muchos años no lo usa, pero creo que es por precaución para no sacar otras almas ,y sean almas en penas.

¡Luz acogedor! -pronuncio el encantamiento y rayos de sol salían del cetro que de apoco iba descongelando el lugar donde yacía el alma de Nabu

Layla, trae el cuerpo de Nabu- le dije- mientras Stella seguí descongelando el hielo. Ella trajo el cuerpo rodeado de Flores , y lo soplo dejando ver el cuerpo de Nabu

**- Brandon POV -**

Nos encontrábamos afuera de la cueva donde estaban Timmy, Musa y Riven pensando una forma de poder sacarlos de ahí. Un plan fue descartado, la fuerza bruta, ni una grieta pudimos hacer con nuestras espadas, pero un ruido nos hizo asustar, Tecna miro el computador

EL DRAGÓN - grito. Automáticamente nos escondimos detrás de unas rocas, con Tecna transformada y lista para atacar. Cuando estaba enfrente nuestro salimos del lugar empuñando espadas

ESFERA De... - decía Tecna cuando la interrumpió Roxy

No Tecna, no la ataques, esta de nuestro lado ahora- le dijo, y vimos como ella se bajaban del Dragón junto con Sky y Helio.

¡Roxy! - exclamo Taylor emocionado de verla- Estaba muy preocupado, pensé que algo malo te había pasado - luego se abrazaron

Tecna se aclaro la garganta y dijo - Bueno no quiero arruinar el momento, pero Musa, Riven y Timmy están ahí atrapados. Luego de esto, Roxy miro al Dragón y este choco su cola con la piedra y la rompió en mil pedazos, cosa que me asombra la fuerza que tiene. Luego de que los chicos fueron liberados, nos dijo que ella nos iba a llevar donde las chicas y que nos subamos al lomo, asi que sin poner objeción lo hicimos y Roxy , Sky y Helio nos contaron su mini-aventura

**- Flora POV -**

Con un poco de magia mía y de Bloom, cuando Stella termino de derretir el hielo, pusimos el alma de Nabu sobre su cuerpo. Y una vez ahí el alma entro en el cuerpo.

Bueno ahora si a seguir los pasos del libro, vamos a ayudar a Nabu a luchar contra la energía negativa - dije y luego nos pusimos alrededor de su cuerpo, yo estaba en los pies, mientras que en la cabeza se encontraba Layla, Bloom estaba del lado del corazón y Stella en el otro

VIDA NATURAL - exclame dejando salir una esfera verde de mis manos, que rodeo su cuerpo

LUZ DE ESPERANZA - esta fue Stella e hizo lo mismo que el mio, solo que este caso era amarillo y se empezaba a combinar con la mía

LLAMA DE VIDA- esa fue Bloom , y al igual que las dos veces anteriores un aura roja rodeo a Nabu

y ahora si para el toque final, Layla tu turno - dije y sin nada mas que decir ella poso sus labios sobre los de el, para darle el beso de amor. Apenas se separo, nuestros hechizos se combinaron en una convergencia y entraron en su cuerpo y alma, y luego se mezclaron con sus propios rayos de luz, y al cabo de unos segundos un despliegue de luz salio del cuerpo de Nabu, dejándonos completamente ciegas, y al abrir los ojos, ahí estaba el, abriendo los suyos. Todas empezamos a llorar de la emoción, la misión había sido completamente exitosa. Layla se tiro a su lado, y lo abrazo, aunque el preguntaba donde estaba y que paso. Luego de unos minutos se separaron y nosotras le dimos un abrazo grupal y le explicamos lo que paso

Bueno , ¿entonces no queda salir de acá y encontrar al resto? - dijo - creo que es la parte fácil de la misión - añadió con una sonrisa. Pero justo después sentimos como todo temblaba, así que nos pusimos en posiciones de batalla, rodeando a Nabu que tenia que descansar y recobrar energías. Luego de unos segundos vimos al Dragón, y estábamos dispuestas a atacar cuando los chicos saltaron de su lomo

¡ CHICAS! - grito la mayoría pero también puede escuchar un ¡FLORA! ¡BLOOM! y ¡STELLA! de parte de quienes ustedes ya se imaginan, y al instante nos abrimos dejando ver a Nabu y todos gritaron ¡NABUUUUUU! y corrieron a abrazarlo y abrazarnos. Después de unos minutos de abrazos y besos los chicos nos contaron la historia del Dragón y el encierro y demás cosas que pasaron , y nosotras les contamos nuestra parte de la historia, luego de esto el Dragón se ofreció a llevarnos a nuestra nave, lo cual aceptamos felizmente, porque estábamos todos perdidos. Una vez que llegamos, nos despedimos de nuestra nueva amiga, y marchamos felizmente hacia Alfea, a poder festejar y descansar de nuestra ardua pero exitosa misión.

**-SIN POV-**

¿Entonces estamos en el año 2014, según el calendario que viste en la tienda? - pregunto una ojiceleste, mientras una de las chicas llegaba con bolsas de comida y se sentaba con el resto en una ronda

SI, estoy completamente segura - dijo una peli rosada

¿Pero no pudiste ver, ni el mes ni la fecha? - volvió a preguntar, a lo que la peli-rosada negó con la cabeza- Bueno por lo menos sabemos en que era y año estamos, y es un buen comienzo, ya hicimos el hechizo de multiplicación e ilusión, para que nadie sepa quien tiene en realidad el verdadero collar, así que solo nos queda espiar las Winx y Especialistas, hacer un plan para hacernos sus amigos ocasionalmente y luego pedirles su ayuda - a lo que ella dijo todos asintieron y prepararon una fogata y se pusieron de acuerdo para saber quien esa misma noche iba a ir a espiarlos. Pero lo que no sabia este grupo de chicos, es que la malvada hechicera estaba cerca de encontrarlos, muy cerca, y no iba a tardar en mandar a sus aliados a atacarlos a plena luz del día.

**Fin del Capitulo 2.**

**Espero que les empiece a gustar mi historia, todo comentario sera gratamente agradecidos. Ha sido todo por hoy.**

**Lo que si quiero aclarar es que iré subiendo de a dos capítulos cuando los tengan escritos, ademas tengo una vida bastante ocupada y ahora empiezo devuelta el colegio y según hermanos de compañeros dicen que este es el año mas difícil de la secundaria, y los capítulos los voy escribiendo en un cuaderno entre cortadamente. así que puede que me demore hasta la próxima actualización.**

**Love Happinnes**


End file.
